To all PJO Fanfiction writers
by xSkagos
Summary: Hi! If you are are writer in this community or are planning to write then please read my statement. I want to say that I am not intentionally offending anyone, please PM for criticism. Please do me a favor and read it...


**To all of the writers in the PJO Fanfiction Community,**

Like I said in the summary, I want to make a statement. Because I have been seeing this all over and over again. I might offend a lot of people here, but I just want to express my and other's opinion on this (I made a poll on my Instagram - xskagos). Please, criticize me all you want. But, remember: _Don't judge a book by its cover_. Please read it through and _then _criticize me.

You ready?

Ok. Here we go.

*inhales*

First of all, I want to categorize my statement. There will be ? sections. Each section represents a kind of genre of a story. I have a statement to each "genre".

1\. Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos

I absolutely love the Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos story! It is an amazing idea, really good plot line idea. Actually, the Percy Jackson Son of Chaos story by kevin1984 first lead me to this amazing community. Thanks, by the way, if you're reading this (probably not, because you were last online a year ago…). Anyway, back to the topic. Like I said, I really like this idea

_but…_

(this might be a little offensive)

to all of the people who are writing SOC (Son of Chaos) stories, _please_ (I'm begging you) don't rewrite somebody else's story. We all already read it and don't think that we consider your version is better, it's not, because _it's the exact same thing_.

And you didn't put a single line of effort in the plot, you just formed their plot differently.

Unless, the other person's story is horrible, and you improved it by 10 million percent.

I have another point. If you want to write a SOC story from scratch all by yourself, then please don't (I'm begging you even more now) write the typical story.

_Percy suddenly finds out he has a lost brother, Annabeth mysteriously falls for his brother, his brother took over his role in camp, his brother is a jerk and the whole world ends for Percy. So, Chaos comes to save the day and makes Percy OP so he can have his sweet revenge. _

This story has been told so many times that I know it by heart (look up). Don't use this. Everybody already read this and don't expect people to say "WOW! He or she wrote a story I've read a million times! I _sooo _want to read it!".

Summary: Don't rewrite other's stories by not changing anything, don't write a typical SOC story.

Tip: I love new ideas. Guys, get your creative minds out and give us, your community, a gift.

2\. Daughter/Son of Artemis

Oh, how many times I have opened the title page and saw it filled with COA FFs (Child of Artemis). I mean, I like the stories and all (a lot of creative minds here), but just don't overdo it. Same as SOC, don't write a typical one. And at least try to make the birth or cause of birth realistic and not something like, _Artemis was on a party and got drunk. You know the rest._ That's it really.

Summary: Same as SOC

Tip: Try to associate it with something nobody has ever done before.

3\. The Next Generation

Ah, yes, my favorite topic. I am currently writing one (or two). Check it out! Anyway, when I started writing one, I think I was the only with that absurd idea. But it turned out to be really positive! I now have over 4000 views on each story. I came with a new, original, unique idea. I think I released my first book in 2017 during Christmas. As I said, it didn't cause much attention during that time, but now when I go to the title page, I see many fanfiction labeled "The Next Generation" or "The New Generation" etc. I have to say, I didn't think I would start a new era. A new era of fanfiction stories, completing the Soleangelo era.

When I saw these stories, I was like wow, many people read my story and got inspired. When I open it, I always encounter the one. same. problem.

THERE ARE TOO MANY CHARACTERS.

Recently I read one, where Percy and Annabeth have five kids! Five! And everybody has a first name, a middle name and a nick name! How am I supposed to remember all of these names? You are feeding me too much information. Okay, you can add a lot of characters, but do it slowly and clearly, like uncle rick. He didn't say, _this is Percy, this is his mom, these are the Olympians, these are all of the campers. Remember these names because we are writing a test about their names in about two seconds. _

Summary: You can have many characters, just add them slowly and clearly, so we can comprehend.

Tip: Only mention the characters when they actually meet the protagonist during the plot.

Bonus point: Grammar

I can't say it enough number of times. I already did. Please check your grammar. If you don't have MS Word, Google Docs or Libre/OpenOffice, which check your grammar, so that you have type into the FF editor, then I highly recommend Grammarly. You can get it from the chrome store. It works really good for me, it will work even better for you. Got it? Check your grammar, check your spelling.

Summary: Check your grammar, check your spelling.

Tip: Grammarly as Chrome Add-In.

**Okay, I guess we have reached the end of this. Thanks for reading through it all the way. Please review and PM for criticism. Make sure to follow me on my Instagram ( xskagos) and please read my stories! See you on my page. **


End file.
